How The Fourth Of July Brought Them Together!
by Sar-T
Summary: Its The Fourth Of July. Ichigo loves Ryou, but doesnt know to confess it. She found out Masaya was cheating on her. Then he comes back to beg her to come back to him. IxR ZxK MxK LxP PxT. T for language.


**How The Fourth Of July Brought Them Together!**

* * *

It was the fourth of July today and all were celebrating and having a good time. All except for Ichigo and Ryou that is.

Ryou still loved Ichigo and couldn't get over it. He tried, but couldn't. He'd loved her since the day he saw her and he'd never stop loving her, even if she didn't love him back.

Ichigo on the other hand was just getting over a nasty break up with Masaya. She had found him cheating on her some slut he'd brought back from England. She hadn't told anybody except for Zakuro.

During the last few days Ichigo had realized that she never really was in love with Masaya. There was always someone else. She realized that she was really in love with Ryou, but couldn't say 'because she was afraid of rejection.

Tonight however was gonna be different for the both of them, and Zakuro was gonna be the one to help them with that.

The work day had just ended and both Ryou and Keiichiro had something they wanted to say to everybody.

"Ok everybody. As you know today is the Fourth of July. So we're inviting you to come see the fireworks in the park with us tonight." Ryou explained.

"We've already notified your family so that they know where you are. And since it's late at night you will be staying the night at the café." Keiichiro explained smiling as he always does.

'Tonight will be perfect for those two to confess their love for each other.' Zakuro thought to herself.

"Woohoo! SLUMBER PARTY! NA NO DA!" Purin cried out.

"So where are we gonna sleep?" Lettuce asked softly.

"Here in this room. It's the only room big enough for all of us." Ryou said.

"Yes! I can be near my little birdie now." Kish said happily.

"So what are we gonna sleep on?" Pai and Tart asked.

"In sleeping bags of course." Keiichiro said simply.

"WHAT?! YOU DON'T EXPECT ME TO SLEEP ON THE GROUND DO YOU?" Mint asked outraged by this.

"Yes of course we do." Ryou said simply annoyed by her outrage,

"Get over it Mint. We're all sleeping on the floor so get used to it." Ichigo said as she headed upstairs.

* * *

**Later That Night:**

Ok so it was around 6:30 and everyone was piling into the van to get ready to go and get really good seats…turns out they were the third ones there.

"Ok group listen up. There are ten of us and five blankets, which means everybody will have to share a blanket. So everybody get a partner!" Zakuro called.

So the partners go as planed…Good.' Zakuro thought as she watched everybody grab there partner.

It was herself and Keiichiro, Mint and Kish, Lettuce and Pai, Purin and Tart and Ichigo and Ryou. Just as she had planned.

So everyone got situated on their blankets and waited for the fireworks, while eating popcorn.

Of course what Zakuro hadn't planned on was that Fucker; I mean Masaya came along asking for Ichigo to come back to him which of course shocked everybody.

"Hey Ichigo, how are you doing today?" Masaya asked as he knelt down in front of her.

"What do you want Masaya?" Ichigo asked coldly, but so only he could hear it.

"Don't play silly sweetie. I came to see you." Masaya said sweetly giving her the 'Please don't do this look.'

"Do what? You're the one who hurt me." Ichigo said stiffly.

"I beg your pardon? Hurt you? What he do?" Ryou asked confused with anger.

"I didn't mean to do Ichigo, honestly. Please come back to me?" Masaya begged.

"WHAT?! COME BACK TO YOU?!" Everybody shouted confused.

"No Masaya. It's your fault. You're the one who cheated on me. you're the one who brought home that girl. Now if you please. Go back to that girl because you love her so much. Besides I love someone else." Ichigo said, making Ryou happy she was no longer with that baka, but sad that she love someone else.

"Well what does that guy have that I don't?" Masaya asked starting to get mad.

"He has heart. And he's kinder then you'll ever be. And he'd never hurt me like you did." Ichigo said simply.

"Who is he Ichigo?!" Masaya asked angrily grabbing her by her arm.

"None of your business. Owww that hurts Masaya!" Ichigo cried out as he twisted her arm a bit.

"Hey let her go you creep!" Ryou yelled pulling Masaya away from her, while Keiichiro got the police who took him away.

"So Strawberry who is it that you love?" Ryou asked as the fireworks started.

"I'll tell you if you promise not to laugh." Ichigo said softly.

"I promise not to laugh." Ryou said softly.

"Its you." Ichigo said softly, looking away.

"Ichigo, I love you too." Ryou said kissing her softly.

After the kiss ended she started crying with tears of happiness.

"You really love me?" Ichigo asked tears coming down.

"More then anything in the world." Ryou said kissing her again.

After that kiss Ichigo leaned her head on his shoulder.

All the while the others watched them in awe before watching the fireworks again.

* * *

Well there you go.

Wut'cha think?

Tell me.

Review.

Write Soon, Sar T.


End file.
